El chico que amamos odiar
by zurdas
Summary: Adric es uno de los acompañantes menos populares y más odiados. Pero, ¿cómo sería su TARDIS ideal? Este fic participa en el reto "Mi TARDIS ideal" del foro "Fugitivos de la Cuarta Dimensión".


-Si yo pudiera diseñar mi TARDIS sería mucho mejor que la tuya -sonríe Adric con arrogancia.

-¿De veras? ¿Y cómo sería? -pregunta el Doctor con la vista fija en la pantalla de su nave mientras pulsa botones como un loco.

-Pues... No lo sé, distinta. Mejor que la tuya -una mirada de soslayo hacia el Doctor, pero él no lo mira-. Tendría pizarras en las que poder escribir problemas matemáticos. No hay nada mejor que la sensación de haber resuelto alguno. Me gustaría que las paredes fueran de ese estilo terrestre del que me hablaste el otro día. ¿Gótico? Sí, eso es. Las paredes recubiertas de piedra gruesa y marrón, con un entrelazado preciso y delicado. El techo sería como el de una bóveda al estilo Alzarius. Ya sabes cómo son. Altas, redondeadas pero con remates dorados y acabadas en punta. Combinaría muy bien con el estilo gótico de la pared. Por el exterior sería camaleónica. Una cabina telefónica puede pasar desapercibida, pero es un signo de identidad. Algún día te reconocerán por ella Doctor. Yo arreglaría el circuito camaleónico de modo que la TARDIS adaptara el aspecto de algún elemento normal del territorio en que aterrice. Tú no sabes hacerlo, pero estoy seguro de que si me dejaras intentarlo yo podría arreglarlo.

"Los pasillos no serían tan liosos. Tu nave es un caos. Todo sería más organizado desde un punto de vista lógico. Las salas recreativas en una dirección, las útiles en otra y los dormitorios todo recto. Abrir una puerta de tu TARDIS es como jugar a la lotería: nunca sabes que pasará. Le falta todo tipo de coherencia. En cuanto a la cocina... ¡No quiero ni hablar! Es pequeña, sucia, desordenada... Eres un Señor del Tiempo, tienes una nave espacial que viaja en el tiempo y en el espacio, ¡Y ni siquiera puedes inventar una máquina que se encargue de mantener las habitaciones limpias y recogidas! A veces me pregunto en qué empleas todo el potencial de tu cerebro. Está claro que a la hora de salvar mundos está muy bien, pero para las cosas básicas eres un poco negado. Podrías tener tu própia flota de robots de limpieza. Y alguna que otra decoración en las paredes no estaría mal. Ya sabes, algún cuadro. He odio que los Silurians tienen una técnica pictórica admirable. Parece ser que mezclan los colores con una solución aquosa que les da movimiento. ¡Cuadros que se mueven! Es admirable. Yo también pondría alfombras en el suelo. Ayudan a mantener el calor y son muy prácticas cuando tu TARDIS empieza a dar bandazos. Caer al suelo no sería tan doloroso amortiguado por una buena y gruesa alfombra. De colores vivos, para contrarrestar el apagado y oscuro marrón de la pared de piedra. Algún que otro tapiz por la pared también serviría. Usando colores cálidos para la pared y fríos para el suelo conseguiría una buena atmosfera."

"Por cierto, Doctor, ¿Tú cómo decoraste la TARDIS? Quiero decir: ¿Ella se creó solita a suertes, se creó sola basándose en tus preferéncias, introduciste el diseño por código informático...? Porque si hay que decorarla manualmente creo que ya la dejaré cómo la tienes tú. No creo que mi trabajo sea el de redecorar naves espaciales, eso debe hacerlo ella sola. Además, tú diseño tampoco está tan mal. Lo mío tan solo eran algunas aportaciones sin importáncia."

-Hemos llegado. Éste sitio os encantará -el Doctor sonríe y se acomoda la bufanda, señalando la puerta. Nyssa y Tegan salen trotando con la emoción pintada en el rostro. El Señor del Tiempo sale tras ellas, dejando a un decepcionado Adric en la TARDIS. El joven se sienta en el suelo, mirando hacia la puerta.

-Claro, las cosas siempre son así. Intento impresionarlo, que me dé su aprobación, pero es inútil. Siempre son ellas, nunca yo. ¡El inteligente soy yo, no ellas! ¿Por qué me dejan de lado? ¿No se dan cuenta? -el joven Adric acaricia su medalla en forma de estrella por excelencia en matemáticas con el pulgar- Algún día entenderá que debería haberme prestado más atención. Pero entonces ya será tarde.

Adric se levanta y sale de la TARDIS dispuesto a seguir al Doctor y a las chicas. Como siempre. Pero ese sentimiento de amargura que le quema el pecho aumenta, transformándose en un doloroso resentimiento contra todo el universo. Y eso le acompaña hasta que muere intentando detener un transbordador controlado por los Cybermen para que no choque con el planeta Tierra. El reconocimiento le llega, cómo ya predijo el joven, demasiado tarde.


End file.
